


He's Golden

by killmymind_stan (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/killmymind_stan
Summary: harry is known for writing suspicious songs about his ex's/lovers, but this one is different. it's a mystery that can't be solved. golden. golden is written about some mysterious person. louis is new to the industry and doesn't know what he's getting himself into when he meets harry.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	He's Golden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liloarry gc](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=liloarry+gc).



> please stay to read this it'll be short and quick. i would really like to thank the liloarry group chat for always hyping me over this and motivating me to keep moving forward and not quit. ily all so so so so so soooooo much

“hey watch where you going-” as he bumps into the shorter one. he looks down to see a boy with bright blue eyes, tanned skin and cinnamon brown hair. The other boy looks up to harry and say “no you watch where you're going you were on your phone.” harry gasps and then the shorter boy looks at him in realization that he is harry styles. harry looks at louis confused. 

“you do realize who i am right?” harry says 

“yeah your harry styles i presume” the blue eyed boy say

“correct” harry replies “and you are?”

“uh i’m louis. louis tomlinson” louis says

harry has heard the name before he just can’t remember where. “hey your name sounds familiar have i heard it anywhere?” harry says, “well i do write some music and i’m here for my first interview about my single” louis responds back. “oooo” harry cooed, “we should collab sometime want to exchange numbers?” louis looks at harry confused and surprised he would never give up the chance to collab with THE harry styles but he is hesitant of giving him his phone number. “sure here just put in yout number into mine.” harry types in his phone number and hands louis his phone back “here call me sometime” harry walks off to his car and louis goes in for his interview.  
-  
-  
harry texts louis the next day saying “heyyyyyy :D” 

louis ignored it and then harry spammed him. louis pissed texts harry back “what do you want dickhead” 

harry: hey be nice :(

louis: well i’m not going to be nice if you keep spamming me

harry: sorry sorry i just wanted to talk is that so bad :(

louis: yes it is that bad

harry: whatcha doing

louis: trying to ignore you

harry: :( im not that annoying 

louis: i have to go to the studio please don’t spam me while i’m gone ok ? 

harry: ok! have a good day :D  
-  
-  
harry would continuously text louis and it would annoy louis SOOO much when would he stop asking louis to hang out he was like a needy toddler but worse. 

harry: louis can we hang out pretty pleaseeeeee

louis: no i’ve told you no several times can you please give it up .

harry: i won’t until you say yes ;)

louis: no

harry: pleaseeee

louis: ye- no again

harry: pretty pretty please with a cherry on top

louis: you know what fine we can hang out this ONE time never again .

harry: yayy!! 

harry: so uh i was thinking that we could go to my place maybe or yours it doesn’t matter and one of us could make dinner or we could order takeout again doesn’t matter.

louis: yours and i guess you can make something if you want to . also when and time ? 

harry: maybe friday and uh 6:00 or 6:30???

louis: ok friday works see you soon .

harry: see you louissss :)))  
-  
-  
friday rolls in quicker than expected and louis is nervous. and what for it is just them hanging out. then it hits louis, he’s hanging out with HARRY STYLES like HARRY EDWARD STYLES the biggest artist in the world that’s kinda a big deal.. not kinda it is a big deal.

harry is rushing around trying to clean his house even though it is decently clear already. “shit i didn’t find something to make” harry quickly orders take out as he is going to pick up louis soon. “ugh i don’t know what louis likes maybe i’ll just order cheese pizza” he orders the pizza and it arrives and harry rushes to the car to pick up louis. harry gets there and is greeted with louis saying “your a little late styles aren’t ya” harry glares at louis. “just get in the car” harry mumbles, louis chuckles and they head back to harry’s.

as they walk into harry’s louis can’t not be wowed by the mansion it’s beautiful. harry says something about how he didn’t know what to get for dinner so he just got cheese pizza. louis is still focused on his house it is so pretty. “louis? are you even listening” louis comes back from his little daydream and nods at harry. louis looks harry and realizes how green his eyes are, they’re like emeralds. “sooo” harry says. louis gets a text from someone soon realizing that he was supposed to hang out with zayn today too. “shit” louis mumbles “what?” harry asks “i was supposed to hang out with zayn today too” harry looks at louis confused and surprised “you know zayn?” “yeah he’s my best mate” that’s when harry realizes he knows louis name from zayn. “THATS WHERE I KNOW YOU FROM!” harry exclaims. “what?” “zayn were kinda friends like not friends but like kinda friends.” harry says. louis confused eyes the pizza and go grabs a slice.

“lou your eyes are pretty” louis stops eating in shock and looks at harry. “thanks curly yours are too” harry looks at louis and makes eye contact “curly?” “your hair curly. your hair” louis responds. “oh uh yeah my hair is quite curly.” harry looks at louis empty plate “i can clean that up if you want lou” “sure curly, your such a gentleman” louis adds. harry rolls his eyes and cleans up. 

“alright what should we do now?” harry asks

“we could watch footie” 

“footie really?” harry looks at louis in a judgemental way 

“yes footie, it’s my favorite sport” louis replies

“not surprised” harry mumbles “we can watch footie” 

louis squeals and harry looks at louis. “your squealing over footie cute” harry says “did you just call me cute curly” harry blushes a little as he realizes he just said that. “ignore that lets just watch footie” harry mumbles. harry turns on the tv switches the channel and sits on the couch next to louis. harry looks at louis and realizes how much shorter he is than harry.  
-  
-  
louis really likes football. like REALLY likes football. he gets excited over every little thing in the game. “james makes a excellent pass to pogba” the announcer says “c’mon just put it in the goal” louis mumbles “AND GOAL that is 1 point for manchester and 0 for hull city!” louis cheers as manchester is his favorite football team and they’re winning. harry soon fell asleep and louis did too. harry didn’t realize that he fell asleep luckily it was going into saturday so he wasn’t busy the next day . (NOTE: I’M AMERICAN I KNOW NO FOOTBALL TEAMS IN THE UK PLEASE DONT BASH ME LMAO)  
-  
-  
harry was awakened by a surprisingly energetic louis. “curlyyyy wake uppp” harry was kind of surprised that louis was a morning person, he didn’t seem like the type to be a morning person. one of the first thing harry saw was louis blue eyes staring right at him. “good morning sunshine” harry didn’t feel too sunshiny. “what time is it lou?” louis looks at the clock, “11:28 am” harry didn’t even realize how late he slept in “oh uh lou you need me to take you home?” harry pauses “i’ll do it as a apology for sleeping in so late” louis just stares at him “why are you apologizing for being asleep curly?” harry just kind of stares at the ground spacing out for a few second before coming back and saying “i’d just thought you’d be a little on edge since you think i’m annoying” louis laughs a little “see harry that’s what you call a bad mood i wasn’t really annoyed with you. i just was a little overwhelmed by how much different you were from the media.” harry sighs “of course you thought of me weirdly because of the media..” harry stares at the ground again. he looks at louis “so yes or no do you want to go home?” louis looks back at harry “nah curly i can stay a little longer if you want.” louis winks “your such a flirt,” harry mumbles “wow thanks curly should i take that as a complement i think i should.” harry rolls his eyes and walks to the kitchen to get some food  
-  
-

harry and louis hung out all day until around 4 when louis got a call from zayn.

louis: hey zayn whats up?

zayn: mate how long have you and harry been hanging out?

louis: uhm from like 6:30 up until now. why?

zayn: did you guys go out at all or?

louis: no we didn't why?

zayn: you and harry are on the front cover of the sun… they’re making you look like one of harry’s “one night stands” 

louis pauses “zayn can i call you back in a little i need to talk to harry real quick”

zayn: sure lou

zayn hangs up and louis feels very stressed “how the fuck did this happen we didn’t even go out anywhere” louis mumbles. harry walks up to louis “lou what’s wrong?” harry asks. louis stares at the ground before saying “paps got pictures of us and they’re call me one of your “one night stands”.” harry starts staring at the ground too. “how did they even pap us we weren’t out anywhere?” harry says “i don’t know harry i don’t know” louis looks at harry and harry looks like he’s going to cry, which confuses louis but he decides to ruffle harry’s curls “curly it’s ok you and i know that that’s not true” louis says trying to comfort harry. “but lou i can’t go out with anyone without being said that this is one of my new girlfriend or boyfriend” louis just hugs harry and whispers “harry i am so so so so soo sorry love” harry hugs him back and says nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> ignore me not using capital letters its too hard.
> 
> ok bye i gotta work on chapter 2 sorry this is so trash and dry.


End file.
